


Sunset

by alarminglyrmus



Series: NCT one shots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alarminglyrmus/pseuds/alarminglyrmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason Ten came to the beach every afternoon wasn't to catch the sunset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

As the sun was setting, Ten smiled at the sight, enjoying the sunset of a Wednesday afternoon. The sound of the waves put him in a trance, and as the orange strikes of the sun turned into pink, he was reminded of why he always liked coming to the beach. Although he wasn't sure if it was because Thailand didn't have this kind of beaches or maybe it was because of the cute bartender a few feet away. Ten looked at the small cabin where the boy was, and he was also staring at the sunset. Ten may have just convinced himself it was destiny. 

"Chittaphon! We've got to go." His mother called. Looking back at the sunset, he sighed. After another call from his mother, this time he turned back and walked away, but not without giving the other boy a curt smile. 

 

Here he was again, it seemed that every time he told his mother he was going for a walk he ended up here. A sigh escaped his lips and he rested his head on his hand, a small smile tugging at his lips. He looked at the sunset in wonder, his ears tuning out whichever way of sound, even the sound of waves crashing into rocks. 

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Ten jumped in his place and took a step back, looking at the not-so-stranger with wide eyes. 

His mouth opened and closed repeatedly, no sound coming out. The boy chuckled and looked away, leaning on the railing and staring at the sun with a longing look. Ten stood there, asking himself if he should go back to the position he was in or just go back to his family.

As he looked at the boy again, he couldn't ignore the way his eyes sparkled and how handsome he was. Ten shifted on his feet.

"It is." Bartender (Ten called him this based on his job) glanced at him and for a second, Ten swore he saw a blush on the other's cheeks. 

"You come here everyday. Do you only come here to see the sunset?" Half the sunset half you, Ten wanted to correct. The words stayed on the back of his throat and instead he answered with a curt nod. It became silent after that, except for the occasional wave crashes and the sound of trees moving with the wind. It wasn't awkward for Ten, he was used to this. People didn't befriend him for this reason, he didn't know how to start conversations, it was his bad habit to just let the other person talk or ask questions and he wouldn't answer. His mind was like that and he didn't talk because he thought he was going to say the wrong thing and the other person would be disappointed and walk away. 

"Do you want a drink? You have been here for almost an hour." His eyebrows raise involuntarily at the offer. Bartender laughed lightly at his expression and leaned back.

Ten watched him when he pointed to his back, Ten's eyes followed the other's hands to see what he was pointing at. His eyes fell on the small cabin that was always there every time he came, it was like a small reminded that a cute boy was always there when he came to see the sunset. Ten smiles at the auburn-haired boy, amazed at how the sun's rays made him glow. 

Bartender returned his smile before walking away, expecting the other to follow him. Ten looked at the walking person in thought. This was his only chance to get closer to the other. With that thought in mind, he walked after the other, following his steps into he cabin. 

 

So by the 5th glass of piña colada, Ten had talked more than he ever did in his last two years. There was now a radiant smile on Taeil's face (he couldn't help but peek at the tag on the bartender's shirt, he also asked his age, just for good measure). Ten could feel the heat on his cheeks and they hurt, for smiling so much. 

"But doesn't Thailand have beaches like this too?" Ten pouts and shakes his head, "They aren't this beautiful." 

Taeil laughs while he cleans the counter and from here, Ten could see all the little freckles on the older's face. The smile on Ten's lips widened and he sighed on his palm, looking at the other with dreamy eyes. 

He could almost hear his cousin Johnny saying- You look like a lovesick teenager. 

Damn him, Ten thought to himself. He bit his lips and glanced at Taeil, who was still cleaning a corner of the counter.

"And when are you going back to Seoul?" He was too caught up on the way Taeil's lips moved as he talk, so it wasn't much of a surprise when looked at the older dumbly when he heard the sound of fingers snapping.

"Ten? When are you going back to Seoul." Taeil frowned as Ten blinked at him, his mouth parted as he tried to answer the older.

"Huh? Oh. Ah, in two weeks." Taeil threw the now dirty rug and leaned on the counter, smiling as Ten gulped at the sudden closeness.

"Then I promise these weeks are going to be the best of your life." 

"When do we start?" Ten raised his eyebrows and inched closer, not only surprising himself but also the older.

Taeil smiled and Ten would've been able to count the older's eyelashes if Taeil wasn't so close to his face that everything other than his eyes looked blurry.

Ten didn't have the chance to call out Taeil for smiling so smugly. There were now a pair of lips pressed against his own, making any chance he had to talk go away. And as the pair of lips moved slowly against his, he was sure this two weeks were going to be the best, as Taeil had said.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! That was the first edition of my nct one shots and I hope you liked it! You can leave any requests in the comments down below! See you later :)


End file.
